breaking dawn  my way
by Teamedwardcarlisle529
Summary: parts of breaking dawn with a twist of my thinking
1. descions

_Descions!_

( some based in breaking dawn! the twins are nto in breaking dawn)

(bellas pov)

I couldnt believe this was possible. I attacked Edward with questions after he got off the phone with Carlisle."So what does carlisle think?" "Your pregnant and we're leaving, we need to get that _**thing **_out of you!" edward said as he ran around like crazy to get everything. he went to the boat & i called rosalie, i couldnt and wouldnt let them hurt my baby.

(After the plane)

I was furous with Edward so i wouldnt speak to him the whole plane ride home. When we got to the airport i got off the plane and started to search for Rose as Edward thought i was going to the bathroom as he got our luggage. I easliy spotted the cullen clan, Rose looked pissed at Carlisle,Jasper and Emmett. "Rose!" i shouted as i couldnt run and i knew edward was going to be back any second. Rose snapped her head up and ran to me. "Bella! your safe i'll protect you from those idiot boys. Carlisle ,Jasper and Emmett all agree with Edward, that the baby should be killed." Rose whispered as she took me to Alice and Esme."Bella!" Alice nearly screamed and hugged me. Esme hugged me and kissed my forehead. I glared at the boys as edward ran towards his family looking paniced. Once he saw me he relaxed but growled when he saw that i had protecters. He knew Carlisle wouldnt act if Esme was on my side. "Good damn it Bella!" "Edward your not going to kill our baby! If you even try i will leave you Edward!" i screamed as the girls rushed me to the we drove we talked about what we were going to have to do about the boys and trying to kill my baby. When we got to the house the girls sat around me on the couch. The boys arrived shortly after. "Bella i want to do an exam i wont do anything you dont agree to just plz bella i want you to be safe. We can work this out" Carlisle said as he walked towards me. The girls got up and all got in a defensive crouch and growled in warning. " Fine but only an ultrasound and edward i dont want you with me!" i said as i walked up the stairs with Carlisle guiding me and Esme came with us. As we got in Carlisle's office Esme growled. "Esme whats wrong!" I screamed panicky. Before she could respond I saw it,the machine that could kill my baby. I screamed and I ran. "Bella relax I'm not going to do it, I want to do an ultrasound, the machine is right there see" Carlisle said as he guided me to the table and pulled my shirt up. "Bella this will probably be cold" Carlisle said as he rubbed the gel on and looked at the screen. " I cant see anything! There must be a protective skin over the baby like vampire skin so I cant see" Carlisle informed me as Esme grabbed me and ran me downstairs away form that awful machine. I started to sobb. "Bella whats wrong?" Esme asked as she came and held me. "If you werent there Carlisle would of killed my baby!Esme i'm scared." "shh Bella we wont let them hurt you. Even if we have to fight them." all the girls said as they all had a hand on me. "Love plz just listen to our reasoning! we can work through this!" Edward pleaded. "No edward! I dont want to hear it why you wanted to kill our baby! I cant believe you!" I screamed as I got up and ran outside into the garden. I heard foot steps behind me and then the fimilar scent of alices perfume. "Bella i see edward giving up in a month so all we need to do is run for a month. " "lets go" I whispered as Alice picked me and ran with me. We stopped about two miles away and Rose and Esme pulled up in the jeep. We climbed in and left forks. We drove for two days as I drifted in and out till we stopped in Montanna. My phone went off a lot during those two days. When we checked into a hotel I checked the messages. Eight new text messages. One from Jasper and Emmett and three from both Edward and Carlisle.

Emmetts: Bells plz come back, we promise not to hurt you or the baby

Jaspers: Bella get back home this house is nothing without you four.

Edwards: text 1: Love plz come back, we can talk this over

Text 2:Bella i swear to god if you dont answer i will kill every damn wolf on the rez till you come back

Text 3: love plz come back. the wolves know about the fetus and they are out to kill u!

Carlisles: Text 1:Bella plz come back we can talk this out, I wont force you to do anything you dont want to do.

Text 2: Bella plz we're worried for you, plz just come home. You can keep the baby, I have a new plan call me when you come to the right descion.

Text 3: Bella just plz we're worried about your safety.

"Well they all tell us to come back and they want to talk this over. i'm going to call them and put them on speaker and we can talk." I signed as i dialed the number. "Bella!" edwards voice filled the room. "Put carlisle on!" "Bella i'm in the same room" Carlisle said. " We want to talk this over about keeping the baby" I signed. "Ok well as I said you could keep the baby, but at the rate the babys growing your heart will fail before you deliver so, I was thinking we can wait till the babys strong enough to be on its own then I will do a c section, and then Edward can change you, see your both happy you get the baby and edward gets u"Carlisle explained in a serous voice. "Fine I will agree but Jasper, Emmett and Edward your not allowed to touch me and Esme,Rose, and Alice get to destroy that awful peice of machine in your office, if you agree we will come back" I yawned. "Rose can you get me some blood?" I asked, my body craved blood. I gasped when I relized what I just asked for so did everybody else. "Deal but bella you need to come home now!" carlisle said urgently. "Ok.." I was cut off when the baby kicked and i started to seize. "ROSE WE NEED THAT BLOOD NOW!" Esme shouted. Rose ran in with a cup of blood and I eagerly took it and gulped it down. "Love we'll be home in a few hours, bellas fine the baby just wasnt happy so she started to twitch "Esme said as she hung up and we raced back home. When we got there Carlisle was on the porch waiting for me. He rushed to my side of the car. "hello bells. Lets get you inside and get you more blood." "ok, carlisle can you carry me i fell weak right now." I whimpered. "Sure baby girl" he said as he picked me up and carried me inside. Rose,Alice and Esme ran upstairs and we heard banging and then they flinted down with pieces of that awful machine. "Emmett,Jazz,Edward i want you guys to go to the other house, I will call you after bella deliveres, the keys are in the honda civic" Carlisle said and the boys left."Rose i need you to go get blood from the hospital, tell them your my nurse for my private practice, there should be about 50 bags of blood. If you need to take alice and then go to my private practice in seattle and get me a hospital bed and heres a list of all the other stuff. Esme i need you to make bella some food." Carlisle said as he placed me on his lap. I started to shiver. "Ali before you go can you get me a pillow, heating pad and some blankets, i believe theres an electric blanket in my office." carlisle said. Alice flinted out and back in the room. She also had his medical bag. "Thank you, rose is waiting in the car." he dismissed her. Esme went to the kitchen which left me with Carlisle in the living room. I went on high baby started to fuss and kick. I tried ti hide the discomfort i wa sin by getting up and going for a walk but Carlisle followed. "Carlilse can i have some alone time please i need to think" I asked. "sure but i'm coming to get you in ten minutes" He siad an walked towards the kitchen. I walked outside to the garden and sat down. "baby whyh must you kick so hard your hurting mommy, are you trying to say you love me cuz if you are i know you love me" i whispered to the baby as i rubbed my belly. I was enjoying the fresh air when i heard growlis and snarls. Five wolves came out of th ebushes and started to snarl more. "CARLISLE!" I screamed as i got up and ran, the wolves ran afte rme, thye were gaining. Why did i have to go in the middle of the garden! "CARLISLE! HELP ME! WOLVES! ABOUT TO ATTACK!" I screamed as i kept running. FInallyy carlisle ran in and grabbed me." Are you ok bells?" Carlisle aske da she ran back tot he house, the wolves still on our heels. "I think so" I said as the baby other wolves came out of the bushes. "Shit!" carlisle yelled. The three walked towards us, there was something difrrent with theses three. Thye weren'tgrowling and trying to attack. The one whinmpered then i notcied the color. Russet broen. Jacob. "jake!" i yelled happily. Jake gave me a wolfy nod and walked up and nudged my arm. "becareful jake, dont hurt my baby" I said as i stroked his head."Jake could you phase and come in the house and explain whats happening, edward texted and said you seprated form the pack?" carlisle asked. Jake nodded his head yes. He went in to the busshes and the other followed, while carlisle toook me inside and esme handed me a chicken salad. "thanks mom" i said as i sat down. Esmes face filled with happyness. Carlisle wa shappy that esme was walked in with seth and leah. "you wanted to talk""yes why are you protecting us and why are the others attacking us?" "I seprated cuz they wanted to kill bella, and thye wanted me to kill her myself,seth and leah seprated with me cuz htye kinda liked you bella. They want to kill bella so their attacking, they say the baby is a threat to the population of forks. How long will this go on for?" "about a month, but the bbay is slowly killing her, her stomach grows at very fast rates, she consived two weeks ago but she looks like shes about three or four months." carlisle said as i laid my head down on his lap and fell asleep. When i got up my stomach wa shurting like hell. I was in my room and the house was silent. "CARLISLE! ROSE! ESME! ALICE!" I screame dbloody murder as the kicks git closer toghter and harder. Rose ran in. "Bellas whats wrong." "baby! kicking h..." I got cut off when we heard a crack and the pain got worse and blood started to come out of my mouth. "Shit! Alice! call carlisle bellas bleeding!"

The minutes past by slowly with my body jerking,edward soemhow found out and was there as carlisle ran in. "Rosego get my bag, the baby broke bellas ribs" Carlisle said as he gently prodded my belly. He stopped all of a sudden. "Whats wrong?" "theres three heart beats in the room, there should only be two yours and the babys.. your pregnant with twins" "What!" Edward said as he got up and started to pace. "Edward you need to stay calm bellas heart can go out in weeks if she doesnt stay calm!" Carlisle ordered as he started to pace himself. "Only time can tell when i can delivee her."

(4 1/2 weeks later)

I was skinner then i ever was. The babies are crushing me from the inside out. I was in carlisles office getting an exam everyone else was hunting knowing the time would soon be here when myh blood would be split. "Carlisle whats wrong?" i asked as his face went grim. "your heart will giv eout before you can deliver, the babies are approximently 24 weeks, yhour heart will give out in less than three weeks. unless we find away for you to eat wihtout the babies nto agreeing." "Carlisle! Blood! the babies craved blood earlier in the pregnancy!Could that be why i'm weak.?" "Carlisle think about it, if the babies are more vampire, there drinking bella, so if we give her donor blood, the bbaies might have a better chance of staying in her longer" Rose urged. "Of course! rose get some blood"

Rose ran out and came in with a cup of blood. I took it and drank it and i instantly felt better. "Your puls eis stronger, so if we keep giving you blood i can get you to the full term. which will be in about a month time maybe." carlisle said as i gulped the blood.

(Three weeks later)

I was laying on the couch everyone hunting except carlisle who was cradling my head in his lap. "I love you my dear dauhgter" "Love u to daddy"i whispered sleepily. "Daddy i need to go to the bathroom" I said and daddy picke dme up. "Can i walk, my legs are stiff" "Sur ebut i'm walking with you" He said as i saw the cup of blood that was on the couch tip over. I reached out to grab it when there was a muffled crack in my body and i went limp. I started to throw up fountains of blood. Daddy scooped me up and rushed to his office, everyone else ran in. ALice must have had a vision of it. "Esme i need morphine th eplecanta detached!" I heard daddy demand. "GET THEM OUT!" I shrieked my babies were dieing. "Let the morphine spread! rose! NO!" Edward screamed asher hand came up with a scapal.I fel tthe sharp pain of the blade. "Edward get he rout of her! esme i need you to ge tthe blood out of bellas mouth so she can breath, i'll get the bbaies." daddy said as mom rushed up and started to scoop blood out of my mouth.

(Ten minutes later)

"One girl and one boy"Daddy said as he kissed my forehead. "Anthony edward and Renesmee carlie" I said as i closed my eyes. "Edward now! her hearts slowing" I heard and blackness and pain took over me


	2. pain and waking up to surprises

Pain and waking up to surprises

(bellas pov)

The pain was unreal. It was like getting hit with a semi truck, over and over, sawed in half,Hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter,trampled by bull and emerged in acid all at the same time. I would take the pain of james breaking my legover and over that would seem like nothing. a scale to one to ten the pain was a billion and ten. I tried to imagine edwards face, carlilses,esmes,rose,alice,emeett,jasper anybodies but it was black. I counted the breaths of edward i quessed.

(3 days later)

Finally the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and everything was clear. I could see the invisible rainbow. Every detail popped out of the woodwork. "Love?" Edward said. "Yes?" "You want to hunt?" "Sure lets go!" I said as i got up and jumped out the open window that esme and carlisle jumped out of. We hunted for hours."Love i want to meet them" i said. Edward istantly knew who i wanted to see. "Of course love lets go!" He said as he took off with me on his heels. When we got to the house i could hear five heart beats. "Leah no!" edward said. "Leah?" I asked as i walkedin. Jake and leah were standing there staring at my babies like a blind person seeign the world again. "NO! you wouldnt!" I screamed as i started to run towards them. "Bella u know we cant control it!" jake and leah both yelled. "My babies! MINE! i havent even got to meet them except once and you think you have some stupid wolfy claim on them! I dont think so get out of my house and stay out and stay away form me and my family!" i screamed and lunged at them. "edward stop her! she'll relize what she did later, it will hurt her when she kills her best friend" Esme whispered. Emmett grabbed me and pulled me inside. "LET ME GO! NOW!" i screamed. "No bella, our venom is poision to them, you would kill them! with them inprinted the other wolves cant kill us" Carlisle explained. That got to me and i ran out the door. "Dont follow me!" i screamed and disappeard into the woods.


End file.
